United Feelings
by MagickBeing
Summary: What happens when Harry unites with Draco, taking the hand offered to him that first day at hogwarts? When, a most enchanting stranger appears? Where they state that good and evil are united as one. Is this person speaking fiction? Or purely un-seen fact?


**Title:** United Feelings   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:** What happens when Harry unites with Draco, taking the hand offered to him that first day at hogwarts? When, a most enchanting stranger appears? Where they state that Good is Evil, and Evil is good. That they are united as one. Is this person speaking fiction? Or purely un-seen fact? _WARNING:_ Slash DM/HP! Minor Mpreg!   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the other characters with the one exception of "Darcie." Other on, I am but a mere servant to the famous world of FF's in this region, and apply to my muse's every whim. The characters of Harry Potter, strictly belong to J.K Rowling. I am not making any money off of these characters, and nor do I wish to. I have an imagination, I just don't feel like using it to make up my own characters right now. Besides, I find J.K Rowling's -- how do you say -- enchanting. However, one thing remains mine in this FF. The plot - The very essence or soul of it, is mine. And with that, Let the Magic begin. 

Part One-- Alliance 

  
  
A beautiful Victorian styled mansion, reflected itself in the young man's eyes. His eyes sparked with an abnormal interest. The strangers eyes scanned from the Porcelain angels that lined the arch doorway, to the roses that surrounded the stairs leading up to it. Somehow, he couldn't see the person who had rightful ownership to the mansion before him, gardening. A slight smile flickered across his face as he began to make his way up the cement steps. Sun deflected off of the polished brass knocker on the door, and before the stranger could knock, it opened.   
  
The man that stood in front of him had piercing silver eyes, and as he waited for a-given answer or statement, those eyes seemed to bore into his very soul and mind. He only moved once, to sweep a strand of his silver-blonde hair behind his ear.   
  
"Who--"   
  
He stopped in midsentence as the stranger standing before him, reached up and swept a strand of his own [black] hair behind his ear. Showing a dull-red scar above his right eye that formed the shape of a lightning bolt.   
  
"Potter?" His voice came out uncertain, and Malfoy's eyes narrowed with suspicion.   
  
"Yes, Malfoy." He paused momentarily, only to cast a side glance at the bed of roses and stated in an all to merry tone, "Funny really. I never imagined you gardening."   
  
"Why the bloody hell are you on my estate?" A slight smirk formed on Draco's pale lips. "Better yet, why the bloody hell are you still living?"   
  
Harry however, chose to ignore that statement. "Voldemort isn't all-glory-and-gore is he?" Asked Harry sarcastically. He knew of the light's downfall, and that Voldemort was slowly rising into power. He was also aware of the fact, that the Malfoy's were plotting to over-turn him. And as far as that concerned Harry, that meant that they were on the same side. For now.   
  
Draco's eyes stayed Narrow, also choosing to disregard that sentence. He had always believed Potter was still alive somewhere in his mind, but openly he had hoped him dead. Either that, or having the life slowly drained out of him until someone decided to put him out of misery. Draco had even had disturbing fantasy's of him being that someone.   
  
Another words, needless to say, seeing Potter -- His old arch-enemy, standing in front of him as fit as a fiddle, was a bit of a shock. Especially when the rumor was that Voldemort had successfully killed him. But then again, the dark lord had always been a bit of an over-achiever. That is why he had formed his plan.   
  
Slowly, Draco's thoughts were brought back upon the current situation and stated Dully "Come in." After all, it would be better to have the enemy on Neutral turf where he had the upper hand. Especially if he was going to take advantage of that.   
  
After a moment, Draco stepped out of the way and reached a hand graciously to the side to show his 'guest' the way in. Harry obliged. His eyes scanned the marvel flooring, landing on the crystal chandelier above them. Trying to make conversation, Harry mumbled under his breath, "Nice place."   
  
Draco, in response, smiled snidely. "Only the best."   
  
If it had been six years ago, the younger-less-mature Harry would have rolled his eyes and made some snide "pig-sty" comment. But currently, the wiser Harry ruled his mind, and even he could admit it _was_ a nice place. Besides, he had to try to be nice. At least if he wanted the cooperation of the Slytherin.   
  
Draco leaned against the banister that accompanied the winding stairway behind the boys, and sighed. "So, you haven't answered _why_ you're here, Potter."   
  
"I don't believe you asked, Malfoy." Said Harry, just as coldly.   
  
"Well, consider that a question then Potter." Said Draco slyly. He was beginning to get impatient. After all, he had things to do.   
  
"I'm here to ask your alliance." _Forward, and Straight to the point._ Thought Harry courageously.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh joy, the famous Harry Potter offering me his hand in friendship, only when I was so coldly turned down when I did the same."   
  
"Look -- I'm sorry about that day, but as far as I can tell I was different then. We were _both_ different then."   
  
The smirk that had appeared on Draco's lips as Harry spoke didn't fade as he responded with equal power. "Oh really now? Thanks but No thanks."   
  
However, Draco's tone did not cause Harry to back down like it did with so many of his fellow wizards. But then again, they couldn't _really_ be called his fellow wizards. They were nothing but a bunch of cowering imbeciles. . .   
  
Harry sighed softly, the twinkle of amusement in his eyes never fading. "Are you sure you don't wish to reconsider?"   
  
"Mm. . ." Draco thought for a moment. Having Harry on his side _would_ be useful against Voldemort's over throw. After all, Draco could use him as a 'secret weapon'. Voldemort had always been a little shifty against Harry, and had his guard down now as he thought him dead. Little did he know.   
  
Draco sighed with equal consideration, "I guess this _could_ be useful. This alliance I mean."   
  
Harry nodded, knowing that his ex-enemy would need time to think this over. A voice sounded softly in the back of his head, _He isn't your ex-enemy yet, mind you._ "How annoying one's own subconscious is. . ." Mumbled Harry, vaguely aware that he was speaking aloud.   
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Mm?"   
  
"Nothing. . ." Harry averted his gaze from the blonde-haired slytherin, and to the chandelier again.   
  
"Gone Dumbie-dore on me, have you Potter?"   
  
Harry politely ignored the newest nickname that Dumbledore, in Draco's eyes, had earned. "What do you say we discuss this over tea?" Asked Harry half-mockingly.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but complied and snapped for a house elf. "Misty!" A surprisingly cheerful house elf appeared before Draco, "Yes master?"   
  
"Tea please."   
  
That was all that Draco had to request, before the house elf with a final snap. Draco cautiously ushered Harry into the tearoom.   
  
He gave a side glance at the raven-haired boy and sighed. What was he _really_ doing here? He had changed so much. But then, like Harry said, they both had changed. Whether for good or bad, Draco wasn't certain. Sometimes he missed the carefree days of his teenage years. _Carefree. . . Ha!_ Thought Draco nastily to himself.   
  
"You do know, I had just been kidding about the tea thing, right?" Asked Harry after he sat in a black leather-cushioned chair. There were three of these scattered around a royal oak dining table. The walls were littered with shelves of books. His eyes skimmed a few of the titles, noting that they were basically of dark magic. _Figures._   
  
"Your mind may have stated one thing Potter, But your stomach stated another." Said Draco in a rather dull tone.   
  
"If you are _seriously_ considering the alliance, will you please begin to call me Harry, Draco?"   
  
"Of course, Harry, Draco." Stated Draco sarcastically. His eyes momentarily locked with Harry's. Harry's eyes seemed old with wisdom, yet held a youthful innocence among them. Draco began picturing dramatic ways to break that innocence in his mind, and that annoying voice in the back of his mind spoke up again. _Is that *really* what you want to do?_ Draco rolled his eyes at himself. _Of course. And you should know. You *are* me after all._ With that, the annoying voice dimmed, though its laughter echoed through his mind.   
  
Harry watched Draco debate with himself with amusement that beamed from his face. _How things had changed. . ._ However, the two boys were interrupted from their thoughts as a disgruntled house elf appeared; mumbling something about "teatime" and how he wished his master could settle on an actual _time_ for teatime.   
  
The house elf placed the silver tray that contained some very delicate looking china.   
  
_I didn't picture Draco as the one to own anything remotely muggle._   
  
As if sensing Harry's line of thought, Draco spoke. "Yes their straight from China--" He was interrupted momentarily as he yawned, fanning his hand over his mouth. He then continued. "Though wizards made them."   
  
_Figures._ Was all Harry could think of. Maybe things _hadn't_ changed that much after all. Besides the whole fact that the two young men weren't trying to curse each other to oblivion and back.   
  
After the house elf vanished, Draco, like any other owner supporting guests, poured tea into each of their cups. Their conversation switched from the alliance, to school, to friends, until landing on the alliance once more; Or as Harry called it, 'the temporary friendship.'   
  
Draco, much to his surprise, found the company of Potter, surprisingly pleasant.   
  
The conversation died down, and both boy's reached for the sugar. Their fingers touched for a moment, sending a jolt of pleasure up each of their hands. It continued to travel up their arm's and through their veins as their eyes meant. Neither pulled from the contact, each lost in their own thoughts; Unsure of the strange tingling sensation that was suddenly possessing their body, mind, _and_ heart.   
  
Draco averted his eyes slowly, breaking the eye contact. In response they allowed their hands to drop into their own laps with a soft thud. Draco purposely avoided looking at Harry, feeling the boy's emerald green eyes studying him. A shiver ran down his spine, but he continued to study the floor tiles as he allowed himself to dwell on what just happened. Was that an after effect of a spell one of them had previously created? Or was it just in his imagination?   
  
If it _was_ in his imagination, why did Harry seem to feel it to? Questions whirled around his head, and he knew only one person held the answers. He didn't know how he knew, but somehow he did.   
  
"How many followers of the light, do you still have?" Asked Draco curiously, trying to forget his thoughts. His eyes moved to look at Harry again. Another small shiver ran down his spine, and Draco tried to ignore the nagging sensation that was happening in the back of his head.   
  
"One-Hundred and seventy-six. We're all scattered about though."   
  
"That mudblood and weasel of yours?" Draco said these names if they were curse words. One of them technically _was_ a curse word, but that didn't stop the corner of Harry's mouth from twitching with a mix of amusement and annoyance.   
  
"Still living. Their back at our new head-quarters."   
  
"Mm, and where are those?" Asked Malfoy slyly. He tried to look innocent, but he had the feeling he wasn't pulling it off very well.   
  
"Do you _honestly_ think I'm going to tell you, Draco?"   
  
Draco smiled meekly. "Well we _are_ suppose to _trust_ each other now that we're in this alliance aren't we?"   
  
"Would you tell me _your_ head-quarters?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then what's the problem?" Harry sighed contently and leaned back further in the cushy chair. "Trust is earned, not given."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Harry being a goody-goody.   
  
Harry looked to the nearest window. Its glass clear enough that you couldn't even see your own reflection; but then again, it wasn't glass. Harry -- of course -- knew that there was some spell that Draco had used for a replacement against the muggle-made-material.   
  
Rubbing his eyes tiredly, not for the first time in his life, Harry was glad he had gotten rid of his glasses. Harry yawned briefly, his eyes scanning the sunset. Soon it would be night. He _really_ did have to get going. He stood from the warmth of the cushioned chair, and looked to Draco.   
  
Draco stood also and nodded. After a careful moment of thought, he spoke. "You _can_ stay in a spare room here. . . if you want." Harry raised an eyebrow, urging Draco to continue. "After all, I suppose we're going to _have_ to get used to each other." Draco paused for a moment. "For now at least."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Mm-hm, come on." And with that, Draco turned do the door; with Harry at his heels. 

------***------- 

  
  
Draco led Harry up the stairs and through several long twisting hall ways. He had been thinking of putting Harry in the dungeons, but was sure that wouldn't help his plan any, so he decided on a guest-room somewhere in the north-west wing. With any luck, when Potter awoke the next morning, he would get lost on his way out of the manor.   
  
He couldn't help it as a slight smile formed on his lips as he imagined Potter wandering the halls lost and confused. Draco suddenly turned, and stopped in the middle of a doorway.   
  
Harry, who had stopped paying attention to where they were going after the third twisting hallway, didn't notice Draco stop and rammed into him. That caused Draco to move forward, and to land on his face. Harry was sprawled out on the floor next to him. Another tingling sensation, moved through their bodies as skin touched skin.   
  
Draco mumbled aloud, "What's happening?" However, Harry didn't appear to hear him. He was to busy studying the room they had just entered. It had a brightly lit fire glowing continuously below the chimney, A few candles floated eloquently around the room, casting shadows on the already-black curtains and sheets.   
  
Harry was interrupted by his own thoughts.   
  
"Potter!"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Will you move your bloody knee, and get off of me?"   
  
Taking a glance as to _where_ precisely his knee was, Harry quickly complied. "Sorry."   
  
His eyes meant Draco's in a slow gaze, and though Draco commanded him to get off, neither of them made any attempt to move.   
  
Before either men knew what was happening, they were leaning closer to each other. Their hearts pounding in their chest, longing for more then just touch.   
  
One final thought passed through Draco's mind as his lips meant Harry's. _What's happening to me?_   
  


------------------------- 

**Author's Note:** I would *like* 5 reviews before I update. Though if that doesn't happen, and I get done soon enough, I shall update regardless. I hope you like it so far. I hope to finish this FF under 10 chapters or parts, which I predict will be quite easy if they are all this long.   
  
And if anyone would like to be my beta-reader, please email me through one of my *many* sign-in-names on my author's profile, or post so in your review!   
  
Now, without further ado -- please click that little "go" button next to the words review at the bottom of this page! I'll be grateful if you did.   
  
  
***   
  
**Teaser:**   
  
"Join me Harry. You can have anything. . ."   
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow, studying Draco closely. "In my mind, we are both working for the same goal. And with that goal, we have already joined."   
  
Draco sighed, and ran a finger across Harry's Cheek. A grim smile formed on his lips. "No. . I mean become one of _us_. . ." 


End file.
